1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image management system and an image management method capable of transmitting or transferring image data stored in a digital camera to an external device and recording the image data in the external device, and more particularly to a digital camera and its image processing method for implementing the image management system and image management method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital camera stores digital images on recording media such as various types of detachable memory cards. Recently, the storage capacity of such recording media is increasing as much as at least several tens to hundreds megabytes. Many digital cameras may connect to a personal computer via a cable or a wireless means. A user may appropriately transfer image data (as an image file) stored in the recording medium to the personal computer for managing the digital image data by the personal computer, displaying the digital image on a relatively large personal computer monitor, or printing the image.